


kissing on the kitchen floor, our friendship up against the ropes

by glasseslouis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, PINOF, Phil is not on fire, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, basically consent conversations come after so nothing creepy, basically dan's neck thing, but its not laid out ahead of time, dan is shy, i just want everyone 2 feel safe, its just cute, neck kink, phil is a Good Guy, so if that makes u uncomfortable pls consider before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasseslouis/pseuds/glasseslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 2009, dan still can't fully comprehend that he's sat in phil's bedroom filming pinof, and they decide to indulge themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing on the kitchen floor, our friendship up against the ropes

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!! its my first time writing a fic for these parts of town (normally u can catch me writing 1D stuff), but all i do is watch dan and phil so i figured i might as well give it a shot.
> 
> as always, this is a work of pure fiction and something that is just nice to think about. it's not meant to speculate or imply anything that's happened in the real world.
> 
> pls enjoy!! title is from sidekick by walk the moon

Dan Howell wasn’t sure how it happened, really. Not just the neck thing. Any of it. All of it.

 

One moment he was curled up in his bed at home, trying to squish down the butterflies in his stomach as he listened to his favorite YouTuber’s voice crackle through their shitty Skype connection, and the next moment, he was here, sitting in front of a camera on his favorite YouTuber’s bed and listening to his voice sans crackling.

 

The cat whiskers had been Dan’s idea, sort of. It was silly, how it came about. They had tried to start filming the Phil Is Not On Fire video, but only got a third of the way in; they couldn’t focus, just kept finding things to giggle at. Somehow, that turned into play-wrestling, and Dan had pinned Phil down on the bed by sitting on his stomach. His own belly was flipping wildly, and to distract himself from it, he snatched a textile marker off of Phil’s nightstand and uncapped it.

 

“Hold still, or else,” Dan giggled, gripping Phil’s jaw so his cheeks pursed his lips out like a fish’s, rendering Phil unable to speak. Phil just blinked sweetly at him, blue eyes disappearing for just a sliver of a second behind his eyelids, and Dan had the sudden urge to grab hard enough to leave fingernail marks in his cheeks.

  
Right. Cute aggression. Dan had read a DailyMail article about that. He’d Googled it after having to step away from his laptop to bite down on his own knuckles hard enough to draw blood when Phil had called him “bear” over Skype chat for the first time. It was a legitimate thing.

 

Dan focused in on the situation at hand, pushing the pad of his thumb into the hollow side of the marker cap.

 

“’m gonna give you a face tattoo,” he announced. He could feel the muscles in Phil’s face pushing back against his fingers, trying to grin, but Dan held fast. “It’s gonna look good.”

 

He started by coloring the bulb of Phil’s nose in; he was working off of pure instinct here. It felt right, so he didn’t stop. When Phil’s nose was finished, Dan relaxed his hold on Phil’s cheeks but used the palm of his hand to keep Phil’s lips covered. With his newly smoothed canvas, Dan drew three semi-shaky lines on each cheek. He sat back for a moment to admire his work before Phil licked his palm and made him squeal.

 

“You’re revolting!” Dan choked out between laughs. “I’m going home.”  


“No, you’re not,” Phil said, and Dan swore he was smiling so hard that his face might break in half. “You’ve got to get your face tattoo done as well.”

 

“Go on, then,” Dan said, rolling off of Phil and handing over the marker. “This is permanent, remember, and we’re meant to go into town tomorrow, so if we can’t take it off– just, nothing that will get me kicked out of shops, please.”

 

Phil waggled his eyebrows at Dan, and Dan rolled his eyes but grinned anyway, closing his eyes and stretching his neck out so Phil could complete his masterpiece. He heard Phil uncap the marker, but before the bristly end of it came in contact with his face, Phil placed one of his huge, warm hands on the back of Dan’s neck.

 

Dan was certain it was just to hold him steady, but he couldn’t help the shiver that wracked through his whole body. Instinctively, he shrugged away from Phil’s hand. “Sorry,” his eyes popped open. “I’ve got that– neck thing.”

 

“Oh,” Phil’s eyes widened. “Right. Sorry.”

 

Dan watched him hesitate for a moment before closing his eyes again. “Go on, then. We haven’t got all day.”

 

That seemed to be enough permission for Phil to continue. Dan felt the marker press into his nose, just as he had done to Phil, and the six subsequent lines on his cheek felt awfully familiar too.

 

“Now we match,” Phil said softly, and Dan opened his eyes to one of the most blinding smiles he’d ever seen. He gaped for a moment, mouth opening and closing around words he wanted to say but couldn’t find in his vocabulary, until he settled on, “Don’t we have a video to film?”

 

“Right,” Phil said, turning to set up the camera again, but Dan didn’t miss the pink flush on his pale face underneath the Sharpie whiskers. He sat up a little straighter. He’d done that to Phil. He’d made Phil blush.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Dan said loudly. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Phil made a noise in acknowledgement, preoccupied with the wingnuts on the tripod he’d gotten only recently.

 

Dan slid into Phil’s bathroom and locked the door behind him. He didn’t have to pee or anything, but he felt a little overwhelmed. There had been a lot of flirting between him and Phil over Skype – a _lot_ – but Dan had been at Phil’s for two and a half days, and they hadn’t even talked about it, much less done anything about it.

 

Dan was starting to go crazy with the anticipation.

 

He flushed the toilet so Phil wouldn’t think he was faking it, stuffed a hand down his jeans to adjust his dick – he wasn’t about to go on camera for Phil’s entire YouTube audience with a visible semi, and who could blame him for even having one after just _sitting on Phil_? – and splashed some cool water on his face, trying his best to avoid the Sharpie but still smudging it anyway.

 

He returned to Phil’s room and surveyed it briefly; the bedclothes were a rumpled mess, Dan’s bag from home was unzipped and clothes were barfing out of the top and onto the immediate area around it, their plates from lunch were stacked in the corner, and it was generally a mess. They could clean it up later, he supposed, but he didn’t really want to. Cleaning up meant repacking, and repacking meant going home, and going home meant no more Phil. Dan pushed that nasty thought out of his mind and settled on the floor where Phil was waiting for him.

 

“Where’d we leave off?”

 

\---

 

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had-” Dan deadpanned, but before he could finish his sentence, Phil whipped around and tackled him to the floor. Dan shrieked, caught completely off-guard, but his arm tightened around the small of Phil’s back, and suddenly, they weren’t moving.

 

Dan could feel Phil’s lap pressing up against his hip, and the skin of his back felt warm through his plaid shirt. Dan locked eyes with Phil and slowly shifted to the left, allowing Phil more room, which he used to move over top of Dan.

 

“Phil,” Dan said, feeling a whole swarm of butterflies beat their wings against the perimeters of his stomach. “R-remember all that stuff we talked about on Skype?”

 

“Like what, Dan?” Phil was biting on his lip to keep from smirking, and Dan wanted to smack him. “Give me an example. We’ve talked a lot on Skype, you know.”

 

A million things flashed before Dan’s eyes; they’d gotten fairly graphic, to be truthful, like when they’d talked about sucking each other off in the train station when Phil came to get Dan.

 

He decided to settle on something more PG-rated. For now, at least.

 

“Like when you said you wanted to kiss me ‘til you ran out of breath. D’you remember that?”

 

“Yeah,” Phil giggled. “Was cheesy.” He paused for a moment. “The offer still stands, though.”

 

“Will you do it?” Dan said softly. “Please?” His heart was hammering so hard in his chest that Phil could probably see it if he looked down, but they couldn’t take their eyes off each other.

 

Phil hesitated for a moment, and Dan was worried that he’d done something bad. Christ – he was regretting it already. What if Phil had been joking this entire time? What if Dan wasn’t meant to take any of it seriously? What was he going to do?!

  
His worries were quelled, thankfully, and not a moment too soon when Phil finally leaned in to fulfill his promise. Their lips touched gently, and Dan felt consumed by Phil, trapped underneath him in the most delicious way. Phil was careful at first, trying to go slow for Dan, who, for once, was timid as anything. It was a little awkward to begin with; first kisses always are. Dan hadn’t snogged anyone since his last girlfriend several months ago, so he felt a little out of practice. He wondered who the last person Phil had kissed was. Once they found their rhythm, though, Dan realized he didn’t really care. Phil was a _good_ kisser, which was funny, considering how gentle and innocent he was as a person. Not that Dan had ever expected him to be anything less than fantastic.

 

They were just really getting into a good rhythm when a harsh beep sounded from a few feet away. Phil wrenched himself away with a gruff sound, and Dan sat up to see the camera flashing at them, squawking about its low battery. Oh. They’d forgotten to stop filming. He watched Phil fiddle with it. “Gonna have to edit that bit out, I think. Probably get us more views, though,” Phil joked, while Dan wiped the back of his hand across his smiling mouth. He was sweating a bit, but he didn’t want to stop.

 

He pulled himself onto the bed and sat with his back against the wall as Phil plugged the camera into the wall and folded the tripod down; Dan busied himself by finding a good playlist on his phone for them to listen to. “Hurry up,” Dan called, blushing when Phil only smirked at him.

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Dan grinned when Phil finally came to join him on the bed. “I’ve been waiting for a long time for this.”

 

They laid back down – much more comfortable than before, Dan noted – and resumed what they’d been doing. Now that the initial shock was gone, Dan allowed himself to be a little more adventurous. His hands roamed all over Phil, which seemed a lot easier in books and movies and fanfictions than it was in real life, considering his eyes were closed, but Phil seemed to like it. Dan took to tugging at the hem of Phil’s plaid shirt, but it ended up being Dan who got his top off first at Phil’s request.

 

“You’re so- _fit_ ,” Phil breathed after he’d had a good look at Dan, who felt warm under Phil’s attention. Phil leaned in to nip at Dan’s jaw, one hand wrapped around Dan’s side and Dan busied himself with unbuttoning Phil’s flannel. He didn’t notice right away when Phil’s kisses began traveling south; it wasn’t until Phil was literally sucking at Dan’s neck that Dan realized there might be an issue.

 

See, Dan was eighteen years old, fairly sexually inexperienced by comparison, and wildly infatuated with Phil, who just so happened to be currently giving love bites to the most sensitive spot on his entire body. He’d been hard for a while now, no shit, but this was a completely different sensation.

 

“Phil-” Dan moaned, he literally _moaned_ , something he thought only porn stars or girls did, but Phil was relentless. He clutched at the now open sides of Phil’s shirt; there were goosebumps all over his body.

 

“Tell me,” Phil panted, detaching himself momentarily, “if you want me to stop.”

 

The thing was, Dan didn’t want Phil to stop. Not one bit. Logically, he should, but logic had fallen out the window about half an hour ago.

 

“Keep – _uh_ – keep going.”

 

He felt Phil smooth the longer bits of his hair away from his neck; Dan knew it had gone curly by now from the heat and humidity between the two of them, but now wasn’t the time to feel self-conscious. In fact, he felt downright _slutty_ , in the best way, topless on his crush’s bed.

 

When he’d been with his girlfriend for the last three years, they’d “done stuff.” Dan wasn’t a virgin, and he should probably have a bit higher of a degree of self-control after being with someone for so long, but he was beginning to realize that in the three years of their relationship, Sadie had never made him feel like Phil was making him feel now. It’s not that Dan didn’t have a good time with her; he’d loved her, even. But he’d never allowed their relationship, their sex, their anything to be about him. He’d been more vulnerable with his “friend from the Internet” in one weekend than he had over years with his ex.

 

Dan didn’t have time to feel sad about that, because his cock was pressing hard against the zip of his jeans, and he let out another stuttered moan. “ _Phil_.”

 

He threaded a hand through Phil’s hair and gritted his teeth, his hips instinctively coming up to find some source of pressure.

 

The plan was to keep going until Dan felt satisfied but could still safely stop anything, er, bad from happening, but it was becoming abundantly clear that it would be easier said than done. His hips continued to shift, anxious for some kind of contact. Phil was moving from his throat around to the side of his neck, and Dan gave a violent shiver.

 

Oh, God.

 

A familiar heat was building in his stomach, and his eyes flew open. “Phil,” he mumbled urgently. “Phil- PhilPhilPhil-”

 

Phil clearly wasn’t paying attention, or he couldn’t detect the change in Dan’s tone, but Dan’s mind was blank of what to say to reverse the situation he was about to put himself in. He thought of everything, massacred kittens, his grandma in the lingerie he’d bought Sadie for their first year anniversary, the time his little brother threw up on his bed while Dan was sleeping in it, but nothing was working.

  
Dan’s nails scrabbled at Phil’s arm, leaving red marks as he gasped. “ _Phil,_ Phil, I’m gonna-” His whole body froze over for a second, and Dan groaned. His cock, cruelly still confined behind his boxers and jeans, flooded hot, sticky cum into his pants, and Dan immediately went beat red.

 

At that moment, Dan’s playlist ended, and everything went quiet. Phil sat up and went to brush Dan’s hair out of his eyes, but Dan was too embarrassed to appreciate the gesture. He could feel the cum seeping through his pants and creating a wet spot next to his jeans’ zip, and it was downright humiliating.

 

He felt like a little kid next to Phil, who wouldn’t stop looking at him with all the pity in the damn world packed into his blue eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Dan mumbled, grabbing his shirt from where it had fallen on the floor, along with a clean pair of boxers and some sweatpants before shutting himself in Phil’s bathroom and turning the shower on.

 

Thankfully, Phil left him alone long enough to get cleaned up and to lick his wounds, but as soon as Dan opened the bathroom door, he was greeted with a cup of tea, a packet of crisps, and Phil’s old University of York hoodie being pushed into his hands.

 

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you,” Phil said, eyes wide and full of pleading. “I should have paid better attention when you tried to get me to stop. It won’t happen again Dan, I promise.”

 

Dan groaned and set aside the snacks, shoving the jumper over his head. It smelled overwhelmingly like Phil, and it made his heart stutter despite the crippling mortification he’d just suffered.

 

“It’s okay, Phil. I didn’t exactly ask you to stop.”

 

“But- but no always means no, but _not_ saying no doesn’t always mean yes,” Phil said. “I don’t want to come on too strong and make you think that you have to do certain things, like, to please me.”

 

Dan picked up the mug of tea and put his nose in it, inhaling the steam. Phil was a good guy, and not in the revolting kind of way, like the guys who drank too much Monster Energy and complained about the friendzone.

 

“I liked it, Phil.” Dan said, removing his face from the teacup. “I liked it so much, and that’s like, seventy percent of the reason why I’m so embarrassed.”

 

“Oh-” Phil said, blinking a bit. “Oh, well that’s alright, isn’t it?”

 

“I dunno,” Dan said, rolling his eyes. His face was red again. “Is it alright? Do you think I’m weird for coming in my pants during what was technically our first kiss?”

 

“It wasn’t our first kiss,” Phil said, patting the space next to him on the bed for Dan to sit. “It was like, our twentieth if you want to get technical, which I do. And I don’t think you’re weird.” He paused, waiting until he caught Dan’s eye. “I happened to, uh, like it. Very much.”

 

“You absolute spoon!” Dan couldn’t stop himself from giggling. “You _did_ do it on purpose. I have every right to sue you for emotional damages, you know.”

 

“Fine,” Phil said, dramatically holding his wrists out as if the police were cuffing him. “Take me to court. But can I kiss you again first before they throw me in the slammer?”

 

Dan peeked at him sideways, pretending to be suspicious. “Only a tiny one, please. And you better wash those cat whiskers off your face before you go before a judge. They’ll never take you seriously.” He rubbed his thumb over the faded whisker on Phil’s cheek; most of it was smudged off and onto Dan’s own face, if his shower didn’t already wash it away.

 

Dan closed his eyes and let Phil press his lips into his forehead. His head lolled onto Phil’s shoulder, and Phil grabbed his laptop so they could watch a movie together. They spent the rest of the evening watching Disney films on Dan’s Netflix account, snacking on prawn crisps, and kissing the crumbs off of each other’s lips.

  
The rest of Dan’s trip felt like a blur. That day definitely wasn’t the last time they’d kiss, come, laugh, or have a talk that made Dan feel like his heart might fall out of his butt, and neither of them would rather have it any other way.

 

If this was Dan’s life, he couldn’t wait to see what the rest of it would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up hello 
> 
> im thicc-liam on tumblr, pls come talk to me about phan!!


End file.
